I Am Doing This For You
by GirlyTomboy9799
Summary: Ally gets pregnant and leaves to save Austin's career. What happens when she comes back 3 years later when her dad dies? Will Austin find out that he has a kid with Ally? I do not own Austin and Ally.
1. Chapter 1

Ally POV:

_How can this happen? _That is all I can think about as I sit on the floor of my bathroom floor crying. I keep looking at the sticks to see if any of them changed. None of them has. All of them say the thing I didn't want them to say: positive.

What am I going to tell Austin? It will ruin his career. I know what I will do. I stood up and hid all the tests really well so my parents wouldn't see them and went to my room. I grabbed two suitcases and started packing everything I would need. I took a page out off my journal and wrote a letter to everyone telling them that I was leaving. I folded up the paper and put it on my made bed.

As I was about to leave I grabbed some money and made my way to the airport. as I got there I decided I would move to Kentucky, no one would find me there, hopefully. The plane ride was 4 hours long and all I could think about was Austin.

* * *

Penny's (Ally's Mom) POV:

"Ally breakfast is ready!" I said as I walked into her room. She wasn't in there so I was getting worried. I looked on her bed to see a piece of paper. I opened up to see a note from Ally saying:

_Dear Parents,_

_I hope you know that I love you dearly. I have to move because I'm pregnant with Austin's kid and if he knows it will ruin his career. please don't tell him because he will try to follow me. I will keep in touch with you guys and send pictures. Don't follow me._

_Love You,_

_Ally._

As I read this I started crying. I was going to miss her dearly. I called up Austin to tell him she left but not why.

* * *

Austin's POV:

I wake up to my phone ringing and I see it is Penny. "Hello?" "Hello, Austin. Ally just ran away." "What? Why?" I was starting to cry as I heard the girl I loved left." I don't know why she left she just did." As I heard that I thought I was going to die. I hang up and curled up in a ball on my bed and started balling.


	2. Chapter 2

3 Years Later: Ally's POV

_* Beep Beep Be-*_

I hit the alarm clock as I got out of bed to go to work and wake up my kids. I work at Rue La La(** I do not own**) and I start at 8 in the morning. I also have to take Alana and Alex to daycare.

I wake up and get in the shower. After the shower I dress in a black and white sweater shirt and a pair of dark skinny jeans and white flats. I wake up Alana and Alex dressed. I put Alana in A pick sun dress with a pink flower in a half up halk down pony tail. I put Alex in a blue and green t-shirt with jeans shorts. It's unbeilveable how much they look and act like Austin. they both have his brown eyes and bond hair. but Alana acts more like me, she like pickles and is very organised. Alex acts just like his daddy and it makes me miss him everyday.

As I drop off Alex and Alana I get a phone call from my mom. "Hello?" " Ally, your dad was just in a car accident and died." I felt the tears in my eyes. How can my dad die? " The funeral is this weekend, I really hope that you and the kids can come done here for it." "I'll be there for sure."

* * *

Friday:

Today is the day that I am living Kentucky to go back to my home town for my dad's funeral. I pack up Alana and Alex's things in one bag and my things in the other. We are about to board the plane as it hits me. I will be seeing Austin when I go back. He probably moved on by now. I haven't and I never will. I plan on telling Austin if he asks that the kids are his. I just can't lie to him anymore. Maybe he won't ask. Lets hope.

On the plan I'm in the middle of Alex and Alana, that way I can keep and eye on both a lot easier. Alex is by the window because like his father he is braver then Alana.

* * *

4 Hours Later:

We just landed in Miami and I can say I'm scared. I see my mom after I grab our bags. I hag my mom because I haven't seen her in what feels like forever. The drive home was very talkative and happy. When we got home I went to my room to put all of our things away. As soon as I opened the door all kinds of memories came rushing in of me and Austin. I also noticed that nothing has changed. I put the bags in the room and then went downstairs to eat. As I got downstairs there was a knock on the door." I'll get it!" As I opened the door I saw him. I saw...

* * *

**Please review. I don't own Austin and Ally**


	3. Chapter 3

Ally's POV:

As I opened the door I saw him. I saw... " Everyone please put on you seatbelts we will be landing in Miami in 10 minutes." I sat up as the speaker woke me. That was one crazy dream. Why would Austin come to my house? Ohwell I guess I will never find out. "Alana, Alex wake up sweeties." I see as their eyes fluter open to show beautiful brown eyes with gold speks. They look way to much like Austin.

When I got off of the airplane I went to the bathroom because Alana said she had to use the bathroom really bad. After we all went to the bathroom, we went to go grab the luggage and find my mom. My mom grabbed the two bags and put them both in the trank as i put Alana and Alex in their carseats. I got into the car and we were on our way to my old house. The place that holds memories of me and all my friends.

The ride home we listened to some Disney Radio( **I do not own**) when an old song of Austin's comes on. One of the ones I wrote for him. My mom wa about to change the channel when I told her it was okay. As I listened to the song all the memories of us writing songs came into mind, all the alnighters, and the piano that we always wrote them on.

When we pulled into my driveway I saw Trish about to leave for a new job. But the she saw me so she was waiting.

* * *

Trish's POV:

As I left my house to go to a new job I see Penny pull into her driveway with someone in the passenger seat.I wonder who it is. I wait to see who gets out of the car, just incase it is my old bestfriend Ally for her dad's funarul on Sunday. I see a brunett step out of the passenger seat and go to the back seat to get something. Then I see Ally go to the other side as she holds a little girl in one hand and taking out a little boy with the other. The little kids look about 2-3 years old and look alot like she does. But the thing is that they have blond hair.I text Austin and Dez that she is home.

_Trish,__**Dez**_

**, Austin**

_Dez, Austin, Ally is home! Come over as soon as posible._

_**Ok but first I have to feed my porky pine**_

**Are you sure Trish!? I'm on my way I have to see her right now.**

Austin has been down since Ally left. He isn't a singer anymore because he woulded get out of bed for a year after Ally left. Me and Dez had to drag him out, but he still did very little. He never moved on though. He still cries himself to sleep.

Austin pulls into my driveway and runs to me with a big grin on his face. He runs up at me and wraps me in huge hug. He is really happy to get to see Ally again. "When are we going to see her?!" He said as we pulled out of our hug. "As soon as Dez gets here. Oh look there he is!" " Hurry up Dez!" Austin said as he started running to Ally's door. As soon as we all got there he knocked on the door. After a minute the door opened to...

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. I might update later today! Please review!**

**-Katelyn :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Ally's POV:

There was a knock on the door so my mom went to get it. As i walked into the livng room i see Dez, Trish, and Austin standing there smiling really big as they see me. They run up to give me a hug. They keep asking questions like "Why did you leave?" and "Are you staying?". I told them I would tell them later. Good thing Alex and Alana are done for their nap. After an hour or so they left I made Trish say so I could explain things to her. "Trish I have some things to tell you. But first you hae to promise that you won't tell anybody." "Okay I won't!" "Alex, Alana come here!"

Trish's POV:

"Alex, Alana come here!" Ally said. Then I saw the two little kids that Ally got out of the car earlier come out of Ally's old room. "Yes Mommy!" the little girl said as they sat on Ally's lap. "I wanted you to meet your aunt Trish!" I felt my eyes got bigger. "Trish this is Alana and Alex. My kids. Mine and Austin's kids." "Is that why you left?" I felt tears coming down my face as my best friend tells me that her and Austin have kids together. " Yeah, I didn't want to ruin his career with the responsibility of having a child or in my case two." I saw tears in her eyes. " What? So you left so you wouldn't ruin his career with kids! When you left you ruined his career! When you left he was depressed and didn't live his room for a year!" I couldn't help but to yell at Ally because she thought she was helping him when she just made it worse. " I'm sorry, I didn't know. I thought I was helping." She said as she started crying hard. "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have yelled at you." I-It's fin-fine." she said as she was sobbing. "So tell me about them." I said trying to change the subject. "This little girl is Alana Marie Dawson and this little man is Alex Monica Dawson." "So they have your and Austin's middle names?" I say as I laugh at Alex's middle name. "Yep. And they were born on February 11th, 2012." "Are you going to tell Austin?" "Yea, I will tell him right before I leave." "You should tell him sooner. He would be a great dad." " I know he would, but what if-" "NO! Tell him soon." "I can't" "Why not!" "I'll tell him Sunday when I leave." "Your leaving Sunday?" "Yea I have to go back to work on Monday." "Oh. I better get going, I was supposed to be at work 2 hours ago." I say as i get up to leave. "Bye, I will see you tomorrow?" "Yeah." I said as I hugged her goodbye. I really missed her.

Ally's POV:

After Trish left me and my mom took the kids to the mal to get something to eat. I put the kids in their car seats and get in the car myself. "What is wrong Mom?" "Nothing I was thinking that you should tell Austin next time you see him." "Mom I can't." "Why not?!" "Because- because I can't!" We started yelling back and forth to each other. "If you don't tell him then I will!" "I'll-" Bam! Everything went black.

* * *

**Please review. I don't own Austin and Ally**

**-Katelyn :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Austin's POV:

As I sit on my bed playing my guitar when I get a phone call from an unknown number. I think for a minute and then answer it. "Hello?" "Hello, is this Austin Moon?" "Yes." I was starting to get worried. "I would like to inform you that Ally was just admitted to the hospital and has just woken up from a coma and has asked to see you." I am happy that she want s t see me but not that she is in the hospital. How did she get in there? "I will be right there but may I ask how she got in there?" "I will inform you with the details as soon as you get here." I hang up the phone and run to my car to hurry up and get to the hospital to go see Ally and make sure she is okay. The ride down to the hospital took 20 minutes. As soon as I get there they tell me Ally's room number and I run up there to see her.

Ally's POV:

As I wake up I see that I'm in an all white room when I notice I'm in the hospital. Then I see an older man walk into the room wearing all white. "Hello Ally, I'm your doctor. I would like to tell you a few things about what happened. First you, your mother, and two kids were in a car wreck. Your mother died as soon as we got her to the hospital, I'm so sorry." I started crying. "Your two kids are fine but Alex lost a lot of blood and it is a very rare type that we don't have any of. You and you daughter have a different blood type as him. Do you think anyone else would have the same blood type as him? Like maybe his father?" As soon as I heard this I knew I would have to tell Austin that he has two kids. I know Austin has the same blood type as him from when he was in the hospital and donated blood for his little sister. "Austin Moon is the father, he has the same blood type as him. He doesn't know that he has kids so let me tell him when he gets here." The doctor nodded his head and I gave him Austin's number so that he could call him.

After he left I started thinking about how I loss both of my parents in the same week. That I could lose my son too. I start crying in a ball. Austin walks in 5 minutes later to see me crying. He runs over to me to try to comfort me. "Ally what's wrong? What happened?" "I think you need to know something. But promise me you won't get mad and you will help." "Of course Ally. I promise with all my heart." "The reason I left 3 years ago was because I was pregnant with your children and I didn't want to ruin your career, so I left. I didn't know you were going to fall apart. After everyone left me and my mom took our kids to go eat at the mall. On the way there me and her had an argument. We got in a wreck and she died. Also, our son lost a lot of blood. Your the only one I know that has the same blood type as him. Will you please give him some of your blood, I can't lose him and neither can his sister."

* * *

**Please review. I don't own Austin and Ally**

**-Katelyn :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Austin's POV:

I have two kids. What are there names? Will Ally let me be in their life? Do I want to be in their life? Yes! "What are their names?" I ask Ally as tears stain my face. "Alex Monica Dawson and Alana Marie Dawson. They wouldn't let me name them 'Moon' without your signature." "You wanted to name them Moon? And why is his middle name Monica?" I say as I laugh. "I wanted him to have a little bit of his daddy with him and I thought it would be cute." "I'll be right back." I walked out of the room to the front desk. "How may I help you?" the lady said. "I would like to donated blood to Alex M. Dawson." The front desk lady took me to a room and got a nurse to take my blood. I kept thinking about my children. Do the look like me? Do they act like me? Do I hate Ally? No, yes, I don't know! "Alright we are done I will take this to Alex's doctor." "Thank you."

I get up and go back to Ally's room. When I walk through the door the doctor is talking to her and I see her crying. "Austin, thank you!" She says as she hugs me really tight. The doctor left the room so me and Ally can talk. "What do Alex and Alana look like?" I ask. "Just like you, do you want to see some pictures?" "Of course I do!" Ally pulled out her phone to show me the pictures. I saw Ally in the hospital holding a baby in a pick blanket and one in a blue blanket. Next was a video, it was of Ally talking to the doctor. She wanted to know why their last names couldn't be Moon like mine. That alone almost made me cry. The next picture was of a little girl in a red dress with a red bow in her hair, next to a little boy in a yellow t-shirt and jeans as they blew out a single candle on a birthday cake. Their was many more pictures and videos. A video caught my attention though. It was of a little girl and little boy sitting on a piano bench as they played one of my songs. This is when I really started crying. "When do I get to meet my children?" I asked as I gave Ally back her phone. "Later today when they are done giving Alex the blood." I wish it was soon. I only hope to see them soon.

2 Hours Later

Me and Ally have been talking since I came back into her room. I have found out so much about our children. The doctor came into the room "I have some news on Alex Dawson."

* * *

**Please review. I don't own Austin and Ally**

**What do you think will happen? Please review your answer.**

**I will be doing a sequel for this story!**

**-Katelyn :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Austin's POV:

Me and Ally have been talking since I came back into her room. I have found out so much about our children. The doctor came into the room "I have some news on Alex Dawson." "What is it?" Ally said with a worried look on her face. "He is has a few broken bones on his left side. In the wreck, your mother hit a pole that went into the driver door as you know. Alex was on her side and the impact broke a few bones. We did not want to tell you until we got the blood in his system to know that he will survive. We can honestly say that he is very lucky." I could see Ally start to cry sad and happy tears as she heard this. The doctor continued "He will Be able to go home with you and Alana in a few days, but you will need to keep an extra eye on him." I think I should stay here with Ally and our kids. "Could they stay in here with me?" I heard Ally say. "Yes, I will get their nurses to move them in here." the doctor said. "Thank you." "Ally I'll be right back,okay?" "Okay Austin." I could tell she was confused as to were I would be going for a little bit. As I stepped out of her room I told the front desk lady that I was going home to get a few clothes and then going to Ally's house to get a few of their clothes.

As I left the hospital I texted Trish to stop by Ally's house to get some clothes for her and the kids. I knew she done knew because Ally told me. I went home and took a small bag and started packing clothes for a few days. I tried to go as fast as I could so I could pick up the other clothes from Trish. I left a note to my parents telling them where I was going and why. After that I went to Trish's house and picked up the clothes. I soon as I left Trish's house I rushed to the hospital and told the front desk lady that I would be staying the night with Ally and the children. She gave me the new room number and I went in. I knocked on the door and I heard Ally yell "Come in." I walked in and saw...

* * *

**I hope you like it. Sorry it is short the next will be a lot longer. Please review.**

**-Katelyn :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Ally's POV:

As soon as Austin left they moved my room so there was more room for Alana and Alex. It had three beds and a couch. It was getting late when they brought in Alana and Alex, so I asked the doctor if there was any books I could read to my kids. A few minutes later a nurse came back in with a cart full of child books. I told Alana to grab a few book she wanted me to read. She picked out Green Eggs And Ham and The Little Engine That Could. In the middle of Green eggs there was a knock on the door. I yelled "Come in!" As the door opened I saw Austin with two bags in his hands. I saw the look on his face as he saw both of his kids on my lap, both asleep. He soon got a smile on his face as he walked over to the couch to put the bags down.

I got up to put Alana in her own bed and then get into mine (they where in Alex's bed since he has a broken leg). Austin picked up a sleeping Alana and moved her to the other bed. I smiled up at him as I see him carry her like he has done it for years. "Why do you have two bags?" I ask Austin. "I'm staying here with you guys and I got Trish to get you and the kids some clothes also." I was shocked. He was going to stay here with me? "Are you sure? You don't have to stay?" "Yes, I'm sure Ally. Don't worry." I could see that he was serious. "Well, I better get to sleep." I say trying to change the subject. I lay down on my bad and Austin lied down on the couch. I went to sleep thinking about Austin. I am falling for him all over again.

* * *

**I hope you like it. Sorry it is short the next will be a lot longer. My computer is almost dead. Please review.**

**-Katelyn :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Austin's POV:

When I woke up I saw that I was the only one awake. I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower before any one got up. After I got out of the bathroom I saw Ally toss around as her eyes fluttered open. I could tell she was still sleepy. "Good morning, Ally." "Good morning." she repeated. She started to sit up. She looked beautiful as ever. "I'm going to take a shower before they wake up and then I will give them a bath and then we can all go home and go to the funeral." I nodded.

3 hours later:

The doctor just told us we could leave, so we are getting into my car right now. All of us were wearing black. We started to drive to the funeral. I could tell Ally was going to cry so I was ready for that.

7 hours later:

As I look in the backseat I see Alex and Alana sleeping while Ally is sleeping in the passenger seat. I got to Ally's house and went to the back seat ad got Alex out of the car and put him in his bed. I did the same for Alana and then Ally. As I walked out of the room I heard Ally say "Stay with me?" "Of course." I saw her move over on her bed so there was enough room for me. I got into the bed and wrapped my arm around her. I felt a tingle go up my arm, I missed that feeling. I looked over at her nightstand to see a picture of me and her kissing. I remember that day. It was the first day I told her I loved her. I said it by accident but then she said it back so I hugged her and kissed her, Dez was there with us and took a picture. That was the best day of my life. As I thought about all of the good memorizes of me and Ally I fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope you like it. Please review. I might update again today.**

**-Katelyn :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Ally's POV:

When I woke up I felt something heavy wrapped around my belly. I turned around to see Austin. I feel my self smile as I stare at him almost forgetting that I was leaving today. I got out of bed after a struggling 10 minutes. I took a shower and when I got back into my room I saw Austin was not there but a note was.

_Dear Ally, I went home to take a shower. I will text you later. Austin_

I smiled as I read it but then remembered I had to pack up. I went into the closet and grabbed a few bags and started to pack all of my clothes along with the children's. I called a taxi and got the kids ready. A few minutes later the taxi was here and I got in. I could see Dez on the way to the airport. I hope that he didn't see me.

As we got to the airport I got 3 tickets to Kentucky since no one knows that is where I lived before. Or so I thought...

* * *

Austin's POV:

After I got home I got into the shower I got a call from Dez.

_Dez_/ **Austin**

_Austin! You need to get to the airport, now!_

**What? Why?**

_Ally! She is going back to Kentucky!_

**How do you know?**

_I saw her in a taxi with suitcases and Trish told me she lived in Kentucky_!

**Ok. I'm on my way. Bye.**

End of conversation

I hopped in my car taking anough money to buy a plane ticket. I sped to the airport to try to catch the love of my life. I get to the front desk and wait in line. When I get to the front of the line I get a ticket to Kentucky. I run to the gate and try to find her. I see her and poke her n the shoulder and she tured around. Her face showed the expreshin of...

* * *

**I hope you like it. Please review. Great news! I can update this week! :D**

**-Katelyn :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Ally's POV:

As I was about to board the plane I felt something poke my shoulder. When I turned around I saw Austin looking down at me with a frown o his face. How did he find out? Dez! But, how did he know I would be going to Kentucky?

*Flashback*

Me and Trish were talking asking each other questions. "Ally how have you?" "Good, me and the kids have a great life in Kentucky..."

*End of flashback*

Trish! I forgot I told her."Hello." I said in a worried voice. "Why were you going to leave? And you were going to take my kids also?" "I'm sorry. But I can't stay here." "Why?" That is the one thing I did not want him to ask. "I just can't!" "Ally, just tell me!" "I can't stay here because of all the memorizies of me an my parents" I lie. "Ally tell me the truth. I know you are lying." "Ican'tstaybecauseIwon'tandcan'thurtyouanymoreandI stillloveyou." I say all in one word. "What?" "I said I can't stay because I won't and can't hurt you anymore. Austin I still love you." I soon as I said this I looked up at Austin. After a few seconds of staring at each other I felt a pair of lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms wrapped around my waist. He slede his tonge agienst my bottom lip askig for accsese. I openned my mouth and ou tonges dances. It was great I -"Mommy eww your going to get cuddies!" I heard Alana say. Me and Austin laughed as we seperated. Austin picked up Alana and twolledd her around. She was laughing and smiling. "Are we going to go home or just stand here?" I ask Austin. "We?" Yes, Alana, Alex, me and you." he smiled even wider and picked me up and kissed me.

Once all of us got out of his car I pulled out my house keys and opened the door. "Welcome home family!" I said as we entered.

* * *

**I hope you like it. Please review. It is not over. :P**

**-Katelyn :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Ally's POV:

It's been a week since I was about to leave without telling anyone. Since both of my parents died I got everything including the house. As soon as Austin stopped me from getting on that plane, we have been dating. He moved into the house with me and the kids and we have been pretty happy.

"Austin, can we go to the store so I can get a few groceries? But, we will have to wait to close up Sonic Boom." We work at Sonic Boom every week day. On weekends we have family time. Me and Austin are trying to start his career again. "Sure." We are also redecorating the house and the practice room.

At Home

"Austin?" "Yes?" "I think we need a date night, once a week just you and me. I could ask Trish to watch the kids." " Ally I think that is a great idea." "Okay, what day? I don't want it to be on the weekend because them are family days." "How about we close the store early, like in hour or so, on Fridays. Then we can pick up the kids and spend time with them all day on Saturdays." "I love that idea." Today was Thursday so tomorrow would be our first date night. I can't wait. "What do you want for dinner?" I ask him. "Chicken and fried pickles?" "Okay." I went into the kitchen to start cooking. Trish and Dez are coming over so I had to cook for 6 people. I was going to ask Trish if she would watch the kids when they come over. Also the said they had something to tell us. As I was frying the pickles and chicken Austin wrapped his arms around me from behind me and put his chin on my shoulder and kissed my neck. I let out a small moan and turned around and gave him a small kiss. "Austin, I have to cook." He kept distracting me when he kissed my neck.

As I was finishing cooking there was a knock on the door. "Austin, will you get that?" I heard the door open shortly after. "Ally!" "Trish!" As I finished cooking I told Austin to get the kids. I made the kids plates and put them in the freezer to cool off really quick. I made mine and Austin's plates because he was trying to get the kids and put the in there highchair, then he had to fix them something to drink. Trish and Dez made their plates and we all sat at the table to eat. "Trish, Dez what is it that you wanted to tell us?" Austin said. "Well, I'm pregnant, with Dez's baby." WHAT!?

* * *

**I hope you like it. Please review. It is not over. :P**

**-Katelyn :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Ally's POV:

"Trish how?" "When Dez told me that you were leaving he came over and let me cry on his shoulder. I told him that I liked him for a while, and he said the same, so we started kissing and things lead to other things, and now I'm pregnant." "SO you guys are dating?" I say. They both nodded. "Now what did you want to ask me?" "Me and Austin are going to start having a date night every Friday, we were wondering if you would babysit the kids for us?" "Sure!" We finished dinner as we talked about all of our lives. After we finished eating they said goodbye and left.

* * *

After we got the kids to sleep I opened my songbook to look for a song I could sing and make a video of. I was looking through when I saw one that I wrote when me and Austin were just friends. I named it "I'd Lie" I started singing it to see if it was good. Austin never heard it before and I wanted him to hear it. Austin walked into the music room and sat beside me. As he sat down I started playing it.

"I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs  
And..

_[chorus:]_  
I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

_[chorus]_

He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you...

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I'd lie"

"That was really good, Ally. When did you write it?" "A month before we started dating. We I figured out that I loved you." I say. "You loved me for that long?" "Yeah." I knew I was blushing. "I knew that I loved you then to." He kissed me and we went to bed.

* * *

**I hope you like it. Please review. I don't own I'd Lie by Taylor swift.**

**-Katelyn :D**


	14. Chapter 14

Ally's POV:

Friday

As I walk into my room to start getting ready. I go to my closet to get a navy blue dress. It is formfitting top the gets flowy at my hips. It ends 5 inches above my knee. I go into the kitchen and start cooking. I cook lobster and make salad. Austin is at Dez's getting ready so I can get the house ready. I make a candle light dinner and finish cooking. Austin would be here in 20 minutes.

Austin's POV:

I'm at Dez's house getting ready for mine and Ally's date night. As I leave the house to head home I can't stop thinking about Ally. She is so beautiful, Her brown eyes that you can look into forever. I pull into the drive way, I pick up the flowers and open the door. She was wearing a navy blue dress and she looked HOT!

After Dinner: Ally's POV:

"Would you like to dance?" Austin said. I nod. We danced to the radio. When the song finished he got down on one knee. "Ally I love you and the kids with all of my heart. You are my other half. I could not live with out you. Will you marry me?" "Yes!" I say leaping into his arms. He kissed me and I kissed him back. He started kissing me on my neck and I let out a small moan. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bedroom. He through me on the bed and got on top of me and kissed me all over. I moaned his name and I could tell he was smiling. I took of his shirt to show his abs. he unzipped my dress and it slide down my body to show my sexy pink lace panties and bra. He took off his pants and started to make love to me. We didn't just have sex, but we made love.

* * *

Next Time:

It's been a week since the date night and right now I'm in the bathroom pucking into the toilet. I can tell Austin is worried and so am I. He is holding my hair for me while his mom is watching the twins.

* * *

**I hope you like it. Please review. Sorry I have not updated, I have writers block. I'm not a writer, I'm a lot better at math. :D**

**-Katelyn :D**


	15. Chapter 15

Ally's POV:

The next day:

When I got up I could tell I was lipping. I walked into the kitchen to see Austin smirking. I had makeup all over my body from last night. "Fuck you Austin" I say as I see Austin laughing at me. "But, we did that last night." He said smirking. I hit him in the arm and started to make biscuits and gravy. "Why are you making biscuits and gravy? You know I don't like it." "Correct, that is why I'm making them." "After all I did for you last night." He said with a sad look on his face. I went up to him to act like I was kissing him. When I was about an inch from his lips I turned around to finish cooking.

The next week:

I am in the bathroom pucking and Austin is holding my hair for me and rubbing my back. The twins are staying at his parents house and I can tell Austin is worried about me and I am pretty scared also. The only thought that is going through my head right now is that I might be pregnant, again. I told Austin to tell Trish to pick me up a pregnancy test so I knew as soon as possible. 10 minutes after Austin called Trish to pick up the test she got here. She kicked Austin out of the bathroom and I took the 2 tests that she got for me. I walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed next to Austin as we waited for 5 minutes. I could tell Austin was worried yet happy. I grabbed my book to look over the songs I wrote wail I was gone to try to get my mind off of things. I saw a few songs that me and Austin could sing. 5 minutes were up so we went into the bathroom to see what they said. They both said the same thing: Negative. I was so happy yet sad. I was looking forward to having another kid with Austin, just not right now. I looked up at Austin to see that he was sad. I knew he wanted kids. I told him that we would have more in the future and he smiled at me.

* * *

**I hope you like it. Please review. Sorry it is short. **

**I have a contest! I need a few ideas for the future and I will read over them and I will pick 2 and then I will put you in the story in a few chapters. I am giving you until July 15, 2013 to tell me your ideas.**

**-Katelyn :D**


	16. Author note

**I'm sorry I have not updated in over a week, but I have really bad writers block. Only one person gave me a idea for the story so I am keeping the contest going. I will NOT update until I have at least 5 more ideas for this story. (PM or review the ideas)**

**Also I start school August 7th (Early! D:) so I will not be able to update as much. Also starting next week I'm am starting to babysit for a family friend every night until 10 or so. I will try to update as much as possible for you guys but I will need your help. I'm going into 9th grade so I also have to try harder at school the I did last year. I might be able to only update every other weekend (I go to my dads house on the other weekends) **

**-Katelyn :D **


	17. Chapter 17

**Austin's POV:**

Ally has been puking for over a week and I'm getting really worried about her. Alana and Alex are still at my parents house just in case Ally is sick. Me and Ally are on the way to the doctors office to see what is wrong with her. The doctors office is only 10 minutes away so we are almost there and I can tell Ally is really worried and honestly so am I. I pull into the parking lot and get out to grab Ally's hand. As we walked into the office I gave Ally's hand a light squeeze to tell her that I am here with her. After she sighed in she sat down beside me and rested her head on my shoulder. We didn't talk we just sat there; after 5 minutes the door open and the nurse came out and called Ally back to see the doctor.

"Good morning Ally, I'm Dr. Heart. It says here that you have been filling sick for a few weeks, is that correct." "Yes it is. This is my fiancé Austin." Me and the doctor shake hands. "Ally I'm going to get a little bit of blood and run a few test to see what is wrong ok?" "Ok." The doctor got a little bit of Ally's blood and went to get it tested. The doctor came back in a few minutes later with a small smile on her face. "Ally you are pregnant." It took a few minutes for me to process it and then I felt my self get dizzy. My head hit something hard and everything went black.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in over a month but I had writers block, then my computer broke, and then I started high school 3 weeks ago. Sorry it is short.**

**Serena Frost and rauraauslly are they winners of the contest!**

**~Katelyn :D**


End file.
